1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a synchronization measurement system, a synchronization measurement method, a controller, a sensor unit, a synchronous signal generation unit, a synchronous signal transfer unit, and a program.
2. Related Art
The JP-A-2014-175755 discloses a synchronization measurement system that includes a main controller, a plurality of sub-controllers, and a plurality of sensor units. In the synchronization measurement system, a sub-controller master that receives a start command from the main controller generates a trigger signal, and transmits the trigger signal to a sub-controller slave. In addition, each of the plurality of sub-controllers (the sub-controller master and the sub-controller slave) transmits a synchronization command to the plurality of sensor units, based on the trigger signal. Thus, all the sensor units which are connected to all the sub-controllers are synchronized simultaneously.
However, in the above-mentioned JP-A-2014-175755, it is necessary to prepare a plurality of sub-controllers in addition to the main controller, in order to synchronize all sensor units. Therefore, the number of sub-controllers is increased depending on the size of the synchronization measurement system, and thus it is difficult to construct a compact system.